Supernatural Love
by xoxVELVETxox
Summary: It's a world full of supernatural creatures. Will the one girl and a boy with special powers save the world from the evil or will it be the end of the world as we know it? Find out in the story Supernatural Love. MULTI-CHAPTER! Auslly!
1. Supernatural Love - Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope that you liked my first story- His Idea- I know that it wasn't anything special, I was just braking the ice. I was thinkin about not putting anymore storys – and belive me I have more-because my sister told me that my first story was bad and what not. But I started thinkig about something that wise man once siad:**_**The pressure is on you feel it, But you got it all Believe it**_** ...Nahh it was just Shakira, but no matter what it made me trie again and here I am. So yeah abou the story: It's nothing special. Ally will come in the second chapter and it will be main in Austins point of view... so**** ENJOY! **

CHAPTER 1. My life in The station

This is crazy. it's only a 6 in the morning and the alarm was already running. It does not happen often, only when they need to say some important message to us. In all fourteen years as I live in this station it happened only once. They informed us about making a new protective layer, after our enemies have killed our leader, one of the strongest people in the supernatural world. Let me explain: I live in a world in which there is no difference between normal people and supernatural creatures, where you choose the side of good or evil, and when you have chosen, then there is no return. Only one in twenty people have supernatural powers, was it the ability to control the four elements, the mind of other people, the shape of your body or something else. but only one seventh of them are known as abnormal people, and live in stations around the world where they train for war against those who have sided with evil, with the desire of power and ability to manage with normal people.

I put on my uniform, which allows me to manage my powers. We have to wear it constantly within the station, but because of safety when we go out we have it covered with normal clothing. It's black but has a red line. I went out of the room and saw my colleagues walking in line one behind the other in the direction of the lobby. When I saw my friend, Dez, I ran and stood beside him. He is the only friend of mine that I new from the normal world that has supernatural powers and the only one who has stayed with me, all the others have left me thinking that I'm a freak.

'' Do you know what is happening?'' he asked me obviously confused with the events of this morning.

''I don't know I'm just as confused as you are'' I said trutfully looking at him. He was looking at the groun furowing his eyebrows. I new Dez long enough that I new he was dipp in tought. But also he was playing with his heands behing his back and that ment he was hiding something. I'm going to give him 5 seconds before he caves in and tells me what is wrong. 5... 4... 3...2 and ...1!

''Austin! I have to tell you something !'' HA HA my timing is steal on. '' Yesterday I was testing my powers on my new laptop...'' Just so you now Dez was one of those guys who can controle any tipe of electronic device. He can be connected to the computer and handle all the necessary information in a few seconds. With his powers he has the chance to make a deadly weapon out of the toy car. it's pretty sick. '' And maybe, exidentaly, not on purpes,kinda-''

''Dez what is it !?'' I cut him of, because nowing Dez this could take a while.

''ok, I hacked in the files of The Station and maybe I started to read it ...and then read it all.'' He said giving me an innocent smile I just shook my head '' I know, I know Im horible person, but it was stronger than me i couldn't resist.''

''It's OK. Just be careful if somebody finds out we are going to be in dip shit'' there is no way I am letting him to go through this alone '' and.. what did you find out?'' I aske my curiosity taking the best of me.

'' I don't know from where to begin, there were so many informations that they didn't tell us, the whole time we are living in delusion that everything is good but It's not. The time of war betwen good and evil is coming and we aren't even close to be prepaerd...'' he stoped walking and pulled me aside. The whole time he talked I could hear the seriousness in his voice, '' The only thing that confusess me is the story about The Chest of Buer. What is that I have nevr heard about something like that!'' I made a grimace on the mention of the name Buer. I know that I heard that name befour,... but where.

'' I can svear that I heard that name before... Buer... Buer... Who is it? Or better yet what is it?'' I droped my head looking at the floar dip in tought. Buer... Bu- my thoughts were interapted with somebody, Dez, tapping my shoulder

''Don't beat yourselfeup becouse of it, I'm shoure that it will come to you eventualy, just as I'm shour that repiting it's name wouldn't help you!'' He said chuckeling.

''It sometimes scares me that you know me so well!''

''Oh pleas I know you like a back of my heand there is nothing that you can hide from me. Now lets go before we get in trouble... LEST ONE IN THE LOBBY IS A LIAMA!'' And there is Dez that I know, alway goofy, random, sometimes weard and- wait where is he!

'' Dez wait for me!'' I ran as fast as I could to catch up with him. Man can he run.

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Supernatural Love - cHapter 2

CHAPTER 2. Story time

When we came to the lobby I couldn't stop myself from gasping. There were at least 1000 people, actually supernatural creatures, standing in lines. I didn't know that there were so many of us here in this station. Well at least, it's not a really big surprise because we don't have a lot of time to hang around between classes and the only people that I know are my age.

Almost all of them were wearing uniforms but not the same, some of them were black with red, some of them yellow and black, blue and black, green and black, white and black, orange and black, gray and black and so on... they were standing in sections so that the people with same color were in the same section. All of us had the different color because when we were on training the teacher knew what kind of power we had. As I walked to my section, red and black I saw two groups of people that didn't have uniforms. One group wore jeans and long coats – probably vampires and werewolf's and the other wore normal everyday close – probably demon hunters. The thing about them is that they aren't supernatural creature, they don't have powers or something like that, but they were born without fear. They are fearless. That was kind a curse and a blessing, because they could do their job without interruptions but on the other side after a while they lose other emotions, like sadness, craving, anger or love...

I stood in the first row of my section, for the first time, because only know they discovered that I'm their best student, for god's sake I'm living and attending school here from when I was seven, now I'm twenty four, and just now they are giving me the extra credit. The thing is if you are one of the best you stand in the front and if you are not really good you standing in the back. What can I say, life's a bitch!

I took my place next to some little chubby guy with black hair. Wait how did he got the spot here. Oh, wait I know he made doughnut's despair. Ha ha, good one Moon, good one. Sigh. Not really.

We waited for like ten minutes when the doors opened. In came two lines of guys in light brown uniforms and guns. When they stood in front of us we took our poses, just like they thought us, we put our hands behind our back and bowed their heads.

It was obviously an important occasion and we had to work according to the instructions. When they call us to meetings, we had to stand on the said positions and poses. And if we had some guests, especially the girls, we could not have any eye contact. Although it was not so bad because every girl that came, young or old, didn't look particularly pretty. So I do not complain.

Right behind them, in came head leader of The Station, Mr. David Gray and two men in black. David is like my grandpa, he took care of me when my mum died and took Dez and me under his protection. He isn't weary strict but is very powerful and won't let someone throwing shit at him.

He has gray hair and is very short and chubby. His left eye has a golden patch with his initials.**(You have some links on my profile) **Actually no one knows the real story about that but there's a good legend about it, which I like, it's mainly a love story.

**...**

_He descoverd he had supernatural powers in young ages, but that wasn't normal in that time. If you were one of us people would banishe you. And when his father heard that his son isn't normal, that he is a freak, he locked him up in a room. Of corse David could find a way out, but he respected his father._

_One day his father came in to his room, but he wasnt alone, there was this women with the black cloack. He couldn't se her face and didn't know what she was going to do to him. But he didn't backed down. There was the fire in him that didn't let him._

_The women came and sat infront of him. She raised her had. Her face, it was old ,her eyes , they were white._

_But he didn't backed down._

_The same fire in him, you could see it in his eyes. It was strong._

_She placed her hands on each side of hi face and started mumbeling the word._

_''__apa yang datang__dengan__kelahiran,__melenyapkannya__. __api__yang membakar dalam__anda, dia tidak__boleh keluar__Begitulah juga__sehingga__cinta sejati anda__tidak__mencari jalan__ke dalam hidup anda''_

'' _what came with the birth, make it disappear. the fire that burns in you, she can't go out _

_So it shall be until your true love doesn't find its way into your life''_

_And as she said the words the fire in his eyes got smaller and smaller, weaker and weaker until it baneshed._

_The years went buy and he lived as a normal person. he worked in the shop with his dad, untill one day in came the most beauiful girl he had ever laid his eyes of. He was nervous but stll had enough coureg to ask her out. Ofcorse like in every love story she said yes and they got together_

_But their happines didn't least forever. _

_One day she just dispired, he couldn't find her. He looked everywhere, he couldn't find her . He was devistaded, the love of his life just slipped out of his finger tips and he didn't even say he loves her._

_Houers._

_Days._

_Months._

_He couldn't find her._

_But nine months after that , on one raini day, when the moon was fool somebody nocked on the door. He placed the fake smile on his face and opened the door. There was a creature infront of him. A humen. A girl. She was holding something in her arms . A baby._

_It , or better yeat she, took a step closer. Candel lights from a living room lighting her face. It was her, Melanie. _

_He let her in after huggig her. he was afraid that she will somehow disphire again. But she didn't. In the end the chiled in her arms turnd out be be his son, and he belived her he didn't have a reason not to. But one thing was bothering him why did she live him why did she let him go through this kind of pain ? why?_

_Her father was a rason. He said if she gives birth to this baby he is going to kill them. And she did the only thing she could. Ran. _

_And before she could cotrol herselfe she said it: ''I love you!'' three short words but so powerful. After few seconds he came to his sence and returned the gestur. Looking in his eyes she startrd to lin in and the lest thing she saw was small flaim in his eyes but she didn't ralise that that would be the last thing she would see._

_They kissed. The tingeling sensation was playing in his body and sudenly he couldn't stop. He kissed he roughly but she didn't complain. The spark in him started to get stronger and stronger as he begin to realize that he really loves her. _

_And the spark turned into a fire. A fire that was boteld in him for who knows how long._

_And it burned her. Starting in her heart. It killed her. _

_But she wasnt the only one that got to feel the pain. The flaim in his eyes, that small flaim that symolised something good; __persistence__, __power__, __hope__and__love; it turned in something wild . something that could kill._

_In a mether of second his eye burnt. He felt the pain, but not the fizical, he felt the pain in his heart. He couldn't stand it. _

_He took Melanies dagger, melted it and maid a patch for his eye. He gravited his initials from the outside. But the legend sais that from the inside there is the caption._

'' _when the three worlds unite, we are going to be together again!''_

_**...**_

Personaly I think that this story is the real one. Onec I sneaked in his room and saw the patch and the exectly the same words were on it. But steal I cant be sure becouse he doesn't want to talk about.

He talked to me about his son one time. He told me that he betried him and he doesn't considers him a son anymore. Only a few years ago he stabbed him in the back, metaphorically, and moved on to'' their'' side. Long after that he did not want to have contact with me; he thought that I would let him down, do the sam thing that his son did to him. Yet today he has total trust in me because I show him every day that I would never do something like that

**Here is the second chapter. Little change of the story Ally will come in the third chapter and you have some links on my profile page. Thanks for reading and pleas REVIEW!**


	3. Supernatural Love-Chapter 3

**Hey ****guys****!****First,****I would like to****thank****my****loyal****readers****who****have written to me****. **

**ItsYaGirlTerTer**

**queenc1**

**You are****amazing****, ****so thanks****! ****Next****I would like to****say that I****forgot to****place links on****my profile****so I****placed them****today****. I don't know if I did it correctly so if there aren't any links tell me in review and I will try to put them again.**

**I hope****you'll like****the third****chapter****!**

**Enjoy****!**

CHAPTER 3. I'm the best

David took a step closer and started speaking confidently ''Good morning young students, I'm thankful for you coming here so early. Although you didn't have a choice'' A few chuckles field the room '' you are probably wondering way are you all here, well to answer your wonders I have to say that the plans got changed. The legendary war is getting closer. Our enemy found something that is going to give them so much power and if we don't take needed steps the whole world could get in danger. In next few months you will be training for the war.'' A lot of people gasped at his statement but I stood cool. So I guess Dez was right, the war is coming.

''I consulted with the Council and considered it necessary to bring in a professional trainers. Certainly on the list of names are powerful people. But one is special. Under her terms,'' ugh, it's a she. Well maybe she will be normal and not jump at every hot guy her, because believe me there were times when that happened. '' we chose two hundred best to train with her. This list will definitely be read in the next few moments, but the most important thing is to first meet your trainers.''

The doors opened and in walked five people, three man and two women, but the only thing that caught my eye was girl that walked in last. Her walk was so determined and proud she held her head high and didn't make an eye contact with anyone, she had a straight face but her smile was kinda reminded me of a smirk. A sexy smirk. Pull it together Moon. She may be your new trainer and you are getting high just on the thought of her body. Well I wouldn't be blaming someone else if they were on my place.

Her body was perfect, uniform showing her body perfectly. She had a leather jacket and jeans that matched. Under her unzipped jacket there was a red shirt and on her legs she had read shoes or heals, I don't know something in between. I'm a boy the only thing that I know about her shoes is that they make her legs seem to go for day, and were they slim. As I looked up from her legs I caught her eye. She was looking at me with devilish eyes like she knew what I was thinking. I looked at her facial structure and she looked something familiar to me. Her hair was brown with red highlights on ends. As I was trying to remember from where I knew her she licked her upper lip and started to check me up. Strangely I didn't even feel uncomfortable with her gesture and as she was looking at me she started to nod her head in approval, I guess. I smirked and she locked eyes with me once again.

As she did, something in my head clicked. It was her Ally Dawson one of the most powerful supernatural creatures in the world. I widened my eyes as the realizing took over me, and she obviously got the idea that i just find out who she was. I fast looked down from the embarrassment.

She's Ally Dawson and i was checking her out, what is wrong with you Moon, don't you have at least a little respect.

But at least she was checking me out to that, counts right.

Oh please who am i kidding, like she would have a thing for me.

I shook my head from all the stupid thoughts, but also so beautiful dreams, and started to listen what is David talking about. He was currently listing the names of 200 best student going from lesser good to the best.

''And ten bast students are Kyra Star, Brooke Rose, Cassidy Johnson ,Jake Forest, Vanessa Parker, Elliot James, Ethan Carter, Dez Fisher, Dallas Centineo and on our Best student is...'' Pleas say my name,please ''... Austin Moon...'' yes, In your face Centineo I'm better than you'' congratulation all of you!''

''Now all of you from the list, go to the room 3ULM and Miss Dawson will join you there''

*In the room 3ULM*

''Did you saw her, she looked so... supernatural.'' Said Dez that is currently sitting next to me in the amphitheater.

''yeah, nothing like our ex-teachers.'' I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at Dez's obvious statement . And right when I said that she walked in. ''So beautiful!'' I whispered just to myself although she seemed to hear me. She looked at me and smirked and Dez nudged me with his elbow. Ofcorse nothing slips him.

''Hello guys, I'm sure you already know me but for thous who don't, I'm Ally Dawson. Some people say im one of the most powerful creatures walking on this planet, ofcorse I have some special powers, but I'm just one of you. I'm the same age with some of you and am glad to gain some new only thing I want from you is to be completely professional in our classes, I want you to listen to me and trust me. Are we clear about that?''

Everybody just nodded probably just as in trance as i am from her speech.

''Ok! Our first class will be at 6pm today. You may go!'' She said jumping on her table in front of the amphitheater '' Austin Moon please stay behind, I need to ask you something, and call your friend too!''

Mmmm I like her saying my name... snap out of it Moon.

**Ooh****, ****so****Austin****has****crush****on****ally****.  
****I want****to know****your****opinion****about it.****Do****you like the****new character****-****Ally? **

**I hope you liked it. Sorry it's short. **

**Review! ****Thanks for reading!**


	4. Supernatural Love - Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't make myself write anything and I didn't have any inspiration and yada yada yada. But to make up for it I tried to make this chapter a little longer so enjoy.**

**You have a link for Ace.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4. M-43

''Miss Dawson you called us?'' Dez asked obviously catching up to my lak of words in her nearness.

'' oh please guys call me Ally, and yes I was just wondering if you could show me and my friend around The Station, you know all of this is kinda new to us?''

''oh yeah, we will be glad to do it, wouldn't we Austin?'' He said hitting me with his hand in the stomach.

''Oh yeah, It would be my pleasure.'' She giggled that cute giggle and showed me that there is more to her than just sexynes, Oh god what did I got myself into.

''I have an idea.'' Dez said placing his hand on my shoulder. This is not good. '' Austin here, could show you around and I will help your friend...'' He trailing of smirking at me. Oh he is so dead.

''Oh, that is a good idea I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun getting to know each other.'' Ally said winking at me. ''Just let me take my jacket and we will head to my room.''

She band down and gave me a really tempting view of... Shit, Moon what are you doing, have some respect.

I turned around, pretending I was looking around. totally not checking my new teacher out. Wait a second why couldn't I check her out, she is my age.

_Maybe because she is your Teacher you MORON._

Oh great now I'm talking to myself like some crazy person.

''What are you doing Austin?'' Dez asked making me turn around. The same confused look playing on Allys face.

''Um-ah... I was just trying to picture standing in front of the class like this, you know from teachers perspective.''That has sense.''Yeah we better get going.''

I started to walk to the door so Dez doesn't get the chance the say something smart. Jerk.

We were walking down the corridor, not even knowing where are we going.

''Wait, what room are you and you're friend staying in?'' I said stopping them in their tracks.

'' oh yeah I forgot to tell you, It's M-43.'' She said.

''Why are we walking this way isn't it that way.'' I said pointing with my finger in the other direction.

''No, I'm pretty sure it's this way.'' Dez said, now confusing me.

'' No it's not. Do you remember when we placed the alligator in one of the baths in that part of the building?I'm sure it's that way.''

''Oh, you're right, now I remember. That was pretty funny. Kyra's face was priceless.'' He started laughing, what made me laugh and you know what happened next. But it was all fun and games untill I didn't remember that we are in the company with one hell of a girl. I tried to calm my breathing but I couldn't. It was to funny.

''Are you OK? Do you need CPR? '' Ally asked amused.

'' I'm fine, maybe later.'' I winked at her, and she blushed. Yep I'm still in the game.''Lets go.''

After a few minutes we were in front of a door that had big sing on it: ''M-43''. It looks like we're here. Ally took here key and right when she opened the door , came the suthin sensation for my ears. Note the sarcasm.

''¿Dónde está esa chica? a mí para que pudiera salir de la urgh? y ellos son los guardianes de la próxima vez que la ve urgh.''

What the hell. Ally looked annoyed but kind a not surprised.

''Sorry guys that is just my best friend being here bitchy self. Come on.'' We walk in, me trying to keep an eye open for some flying objects. Lucky, there wasn't any. ''Trish can you calm down, what is happening?''

''Ally where were you. Some morons walked me here and just left. For the first hour I was looking fo a TV remote and then I found it under the sofa but without any batteries. And then for ne- oh who is the cutty.'' She cut herself from her rent when she looked behind Ally.

''Oh this is Austin.'' She said pointing at me. _Ah, so Ally thinks I'm cute. _

''I was talking about the Ginger.'' Trish said.

''Oh, that is Dez.I called them to show us around.''Ally said putting her jacket back on. ''Dez oferd to show you around and I will go with Austin. We have around three hours till my first class so we better get going.'' Ally went and hugged her. '' Se you later Trish.''

''See 'ya chica!'' Trish said hugging her back.

As we walked out the only thing on my mind was how awkward this will be.

I started showing her around by telling her where are all important rooms. Like David's office, the lab, hallway with all the rooms, kitchen and health department. We just finished looking around and I explained to her that all this time we were underground and let me tell you: she didn't really take it that well.

''W-w-ait you are telling me that all this time and everything I just saw is a part of some freakish underground basement of some building.'' Se asked me slitely confused and freaked out.

''No, no, no! Let me explain it again.'' I said standing in front of her and started walking backwards. ''So this station was built in 19th century so all the supernatural creatures could take shelter from the Government. And that's why it's underground. But as the years went by, people started to make peace with us and this station didn't really had a use so it became an a school and shelter for young people that lost their parents or for those that want to learn more about their powers. As for the surface part it was made so the government wouldn't get suspicious. That's kind a why this is the best station on the planet Earth.'' I said the last part a little to exited and she started to giggle. ''What? Did I said something funny?'' I said looking at her smiling. I just couldn't help myself her smile is contagious.

''No, It's just that you get so exited and it's kind a cute!'' She said laughing a little more.

''Well I tought it was impressive.'' I said and started to laugh with her. I really like that she is a really easy person to talk to, you can be yourself around her without being judged. She is a great person. As our laugh stopped I got an idea. I wanted to show her something, something that I hope she will appreciate. ''Come on I want to show you something.'' I grabbed her hand, obviously not thinking, and started running down the hallway to the big elevator.

As we came to our stop I left her hand and typed the door opened reveling the small room. I pulled Ally in and door closed behind her. On the other and of the room there were the same looking door. I took a step forward and typed the same password. The door opened reveling the big hallway we stepped out of the elevator and crossed the hallway. We came to the big livingroom, just like in any normal, humanly house. _Yep humanly is a word. _ I looked at Ally and she looked around in awe.

''It's not really special but this is the surface house I was talking about.'' I said sharing . I have lived here for fourteen years I kind a got used to it,

''What, this is amazing, the change of your environment in matter of second and I didn't even felt the elevator moving.'' She said walking to the big glass doors. I stood next to her and watched the backyard. It was nicer than when I saw it the first time. In other words it was just grass, but I managed to convince my uncle to hire a gardener and now it's really pretty. I even have my own little part where is a pond and a bench.

''Comone a want to show you something else.'' I said opening the door and leading her to the little bench under the tree next to the pond.

''It's beautiful!'' She said bending down to touch the water. Now saw this other side to her. The side that was innocent and pure she wasn't the violent powerful creature that everyone is showing her to be. And she is beautiful. But wait for a second, I have been out in the backyard for over a minute and he wasn't her ye- My tought was cut of by a bark and a tuff. I looked at Ally and she was on the ground with Ace licking her.

'' Oh Ally I am so sorry. I forgot to tell her about him.'' I said pulling Ace of off her and helping her up.

'' No it's Ok. I love dogs. When I was little my grandma had one and we would always play with each other.'' She said banding down and patting him. '' So tell me who is this boy?''

'' This yellow beast is Ace. I found him o the street and took him here. Since then he is living here and keeping me company.'' I sat down on the bench short after followed Ally. '' We would sit here and sing.''

''Sing?'' Ally looked at me with a raisd eyebrow.

''Well yea. I would sing and play a guitar and he would bark. sometimes it's a little rusty but we are good.'' I said nodding my head.

''So you sing and play guitar, you should show me sometime.'' She said with hope in her eyes, How could I say no.

'' Ofcorse why not.'' I said looking at my watch and it was 5.30 pm and we should really get going. '' He Ally we should really get going our class starts in half an hour.'' I said standing up and offering her my anything my mother tought me to be a gentlemen.

'' Yeah you're right we should go. Thank you for showing me around.'' She said giving me a hug. I was taken a back at first and than hugged her back enjoying her scent. And the only thing that I'm thinking now is: _I can't wait for our first class._

**Again sorry for the long wait, please review and enjoy.**

**Fo the disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
